


Pod warunkiem, że nie każesz mi założyć sukienki

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Pod warunkiem, że nie każesz mi założyć sukienki

\- Stiles, nie zgadzam się.

\- No, ale Derek – nastolatek ułożył usta w dzióbek i spróbował zrobić słodkie oczka, niczym kot ze Shreka. Scottowi wychodziło rewelacyjne, więc to nie mogło być trudne.

\- Nie.

Chyba jednak zrobił coś źle.

\- No Derek – wywinął wargi w podkówkę i poruszył podbródkiem, udając, że zbiera mu się na płacz.

\- Powiedziałem nie. Nie przebiorę się za kobietę, by iść z tobą na bal maturalny.

Stiles westchnął, czując się pokonanym.

\- To co ja mam zrobić? Żadna dziewczyna nie zgodziła się ze mną iść.

\- To może zapytaj jakiegoś faceta?

\- Ta, jasne – prychnął. - Żaden szanujący się gej, nie zechciałby iść na tańce z kimś takim jak ja.

\- A zapytałeś jakiegoś? – spytał Derek, robiąc brwiami to coś dziwnego, co doprowadzało Stilesa do szału. 

\- Nnnno nie – przyznał w końcu zniechęcony nastolatek.

\- Sam widzisz.

\- No, ale spójrz na mnie – wstał z krzesła i okręcił się wokół własnej osi, prezentując się alfie w całej swojej marnej, patykowatej okazałości. – Spójrz na mnie i pomyśl logicznie – twarz Derek stała się nieczytelna, co Stiles odebrał jako odmowę odpowiedzi lub zwyczajne zniechęcenie

\- No właśnie. Zgodziłbyś się pójść ze mną na ich miejscu?

\- Tak.

Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

\- Serio? – musiał się upewnić.

\- Tak. Pod warunkiem, że nie każesz mi założyć sukienki.


End file.
